ImPerFecT
ImPerFecT About ImPerFecT *Commonly referred to as Imp, though he is also known as Light, Impossible(similar build as imperfect), and sudden death... --has an affinity for reversing the capitalization in his character names to fit the more prominent letters in said name, a tendency snoop shares as well, much to the chagrin of others(lol) *participant in the yelled greeting and the "crowbar wars", his favorite weapon being the fusion bomb, though he developed admiration for the weapon(s) of choice of his fellow sociopath, Zeidricht. *Imp has been a participant of the game for approximately 4 months to date, and originally trained as the first true bio-android player in hopes of obtaining the prestige of being the strongest Bio Android on the server, a title he currently holds...then everything changed....In the summer of 2009 ImPerFect staggered across Zeidricht in his pursuit of power, and upon their meeting, they were determined to become the strongest force in DBI as the most metafactual of all characters, The Bio-android, and dominate the server with their impregnable might.After a breif period of time where neither of the others met the other with any more than total ambiguity, which lasted for all of 1 day, they instantly became amiable:a state that would progress to most insane acquaintanceship in DBI.From there on Zeidricht amalgamated into "artificial beings", a guild reserved only for the top-tier forces of the server(other members included hidan, and wolf, due to both their strength, personality, stature, and overall appreciable nature.)When the guild was in its prime , it boasted the most destructive power of any in the game, as wolf alone was potentially the strongest natural character on the server at he time.Through the establishment of this guild Imp and Zeid became fairly good friends, inciting many topics of interest and hilarity in DBI.Ultimately the two became a significant force in the game through this method, and incorporated such forces as hidan, link and marluxia into their insanity *Wolf initially had an abrassive encounter with Imp(in which imp was given once chance after wolfs warning-which still stands today-so that in the event that imp was profane again, he would be banned), which Imp promptly exacerbated,which almost resulted in Imp being banned, however the situation was diffused, with a certain ultimatem on imps part that he had to abide by, and the two enjoyed a fairly good standing in the days to come, eventually leading to wolf as part of "artificial beings", and an interesting inside joke concerning the previous situation.This is the reason for imps reluctance to use profanity even in guild or outside of DBI , lest he say the innapropriate thing in wolfs presence and he decides to collect on his promise. *Has an affinity for Hip-Hop music, and a great respect of Marshall Mathers work in particular, being the only major difference between he and Zeidricht, as Zeidricht is a greater appreciation of metal.Imp has both a profound knowledge of rap artistry and the subsidiaries of such music ( and he be havin some mad rappin' skills ,yo, he can spit a good rhyme when need be) *It should be known that Imp and zeid invented the yelled greeting and were the first two to have the original crowbar wars, which marluxia later adopted rather frequently as well, he aforementioned greeting infected various facets of DBI and ultimately ended up used by various players in DBI *there was a brief period of time where myriad players were pressuring Imp to transform all the way(in order to prove his supreme power server-crashing myth), and he constantly rejected their plights, only to do it one day out of boredom...the resulting stat gains were moderately high(sadly he majined after the three trans instead of before, decreasing his bios potential), but slightly disappointing....out of respect for his fellow compatriots sorrow, Zeidricht did the same and the two vowed never to make a mistake such as that again. :---despite this circumstance both players continued to play becoming prominent members of the game, and after a brief hiatus from DBI Imp returned as a veteran player and became a regular once more, going so far as to he and Zeid deciding to remake The Supreme Bio's and to do so with the foreknowledge of how to make them formidable opponents, learned from their last experience with the mightiness that was once "artificial beings." *Imp is of fairly good standing with all admin and the majority of the players, being one of few with enough patience to tolerate akriloth *Imp has a rather annoying habit of being unwilling to visit medical personal(especially dentists) when he should encounter a problem of serious somatic pain(and alhough this would be admirable if was due to stoicism, it is borne from fear), thus leading zeidricht to usurp the majority of imp's "power" when such a reluctance arises, much to imps chagrin Relationships with other players The Birth of Ultimaneum, The Oblivion Trigger *After a certain period of time following the post august 2009 pwipe, Imperfect fell silent for quite sometime, logging in occasionally to play but for the most part his presence in the game diminished............until a spark of brilliance hit him, and he decided to make a grand return.He joined the game as Ultimaneum(using one of his old but unused keys) and began to converse with his ingame friends(who were at the time unaware of his identity) with a visage that was unlike the true imperfect.He went so far as to startle zeidricht of all people with the revelation of his deceit when he announced ultimaneum and imp were on in the same.....BUT, something happened in that instant and the entity that was ultimaneum deviated from his course and emerged as a new wind for imperfect, an alternate form of the Bio-android king many players had known for some time past, and he began to operate interpendantly, assuming more and more of imps statures but making his presence ever more ominous from behind the bars of his restraint.Due to the return of Artificial Beings, it is likely the dominant imperfect has choked off the behaviours of Ultimaneum, and uses him only in name, but it can never be certain if he will never again rear his power fearsomely in the future *Ultimaneum is essentially imps replacement for his character Xion, from the past long since occureth *Ultimaneums existence is so unstable that whenever he joins dbi he begins to tear the very game apart, causing red squares to randomly engulf the turf of the grav room and its surroundings Gaining administrator status *in mid january of 2010, Imperfect had trial enforcer status bestowed upon him by Kyra Bell, in exchange for his assistance on an in game matter, as well as being generally a long term and model player, whose influence is a more than adequate reflection of an enforcers duties *being more relaxed , he is quite tolerable of in game offences and gives moderate warnings to smaller infractions, although he is adamant about profanity as he chooses to forego it himself in the majority of his speech.To date, his presence has remained strong, and it can be speculated he will not falter in attending his duties (To be continued upon) --Zeidricht Category:Artificial Beings